


Undergrund

by Tia_Marsh



Category: A Pál utcai fiúk | The Paul Street Boys - Molnár Ferenc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dreams and Nightmares, Drunk Dancing, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Bar, Guns, Kidnapping, M/M, Mystery, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Marsh/pseuds/Tia_Marsh
Summary: „A nevem Nemecsek. Nemecsek Ernő." Igaz, ez nem működik olyan jól magyarul, ennek ellenére Nemecsek mindig arról álmodozott, hogy titkosügynök lesz. Vágyai most megvalósulni látszanak, mikor felveszik az UNDERGRUND Magánnyomozó Irodához, ahol a kávé finom, a kollégák - többnyire - kedvesek, és az alagsorban egy valódi lőtér húzódik meg. Egy aprócska gond van csak: a felettese, B. ügynök, nem hajlandó kiképezni őt.
Relationships: Boka János/Nemecsek Ernő, Csele/Csónakos (Pál utcai fiúk)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Első

**Author's Note:**

> Szülinapi ajándékként kezdtem írni Odette/dagdrivare számára, a sztoriötlet, valamit a leírás is az ő érdeme.

\- B. ügynök!

Boka felemelte fejét a sárga mappából, ami az íróasztalán kinyitva feküdt előtte, és az irodája ajtajában megjelenő főnökére nézett.

Az őszes hajú férfi szigorú arccal figyelte. Boka gyomra összeszorult a tekintetétől. Lebukott. Gyorsan felpattant a székéről, és a főnöke elé sietett.

\- Jöjjön be, uram!

Boka a biztonság kedvéért becsukta az irodája ajtaját a férfi után, pedig elvileg senki sem hallgathatta ki őket. De Boka emlékeztette magát: soha semmi sem ment rendben.

Miután R. ügynök helyet foglalt az egyik párnázott széken, Boka is visszaült az íróasztala mögé. Főnöke kezében három mappát látott. Talán valami új ügy?

\- Miben segíthetek, uram?

R. ügynök pillantása a sárga dossziéra siklott, amit Boka elfelejtett becsukni. Három kép feküdt a szétterített, hófehér papírlapokon. Boka annyiszor látta már az elmúlt hat év alatt, hogy ha elvesznének, újra tudná őket rajzolni.

\- Azt hiszem, felesleges megkérdeznem, miért nem otthon tölti a szabadnapját.

Boka bólintott, majd lassú mozdulatokkal kezdte összerendezni a papírokat. R. ügynök csak akkor folytatta, amikor a sárga akta összecsukva, az asztal szélére tolva feküdt.

\- Szeretném, ha új társat választana magának.

Boka összerezzent. Számított rá, hogy eljön ez a perc, de nem érezte magát felkészültnek. Ráadásul az elmúlt két hónapban tökéletesen boldogult egyedül, semmi szüksége nem volt új társra. Már ha csak a társ szóra gondolt, azonnal dühbe gurult.

\- Uram, azt hiszem, még...

\- B. ügynök, társaságunk szabályzata kimondja, hogy minden ügynök kötelezően társsal dolgozik. Hosszú évek folyamata alatt alakítottuk ki a munkafeltételeket. Rengeteg pszichológiai vizsgálat támasztotta alá, hogy az ügynököknek szükségük van a társukra. Nem csak az egyes ügyek megoldása érdekében, de az otthonosság, a barátság...

Boka felhorkant, mire R. ügynök elhallgatott.

\- Megértem, hogy az ön esete különleges - váltott a férfi barátságosabb hangsúlyra. - Ezért is vártunk az átlagos két hét helyett két hónapot. De nincs lehetőség több halasztásra. Ha továbbra is szeretne az ügynökségünknek dolgozni, társat kell választania.

Boka bólintott, értette a hangsúlyt. Egy percig sem mérlegelte, hogy távozni szeretne-e az ügynökségtől. Dehogy akart, hiszen ez volt az egyetlen, ami még jelentett valamit az életében.

\- Azt mondta, választhatok... uram?

Reménykedve csengett a hangja, amiért bosszús lett önmagára. Az elmúlt két hónapban nagyon vigyázott rá, hogy még az ügynökségnél se felejtkezzen el magáról. Sosem lehet bízni senkiben, talán még R. ügynökben sem.

\- Bevallom, kissé közbenjártam az érdekében. Nem ez a szokásos eljárás az új társ kijelölése esetén. De az... az előzményeket figyelembe véve ezúttal eltekintünk a szokásos pszichologiai teszteken alapuló kijelölési technikától.

Boka csendben mérlegelte a hallottakat. Mindenki a pszichológiai tesztek alapján kapott társat. Ő is az előzőt, az előzőt, aki... nem, Boka tudatosan elzárta a gondolatait és kényszerítette magát, hogy R. ügynökre figyeljen.

\- Három lehetséges társjelölt áll rendelkezésére. Elhoztam az aktájukat, olvassa át, gondolkodjon, hétfő reggelre szeretném tudni, mire jutott. Nem kérek végleges választ, csak abban az esetben, ha biztos a döntésében.

Boka újra bólintott, miközben átvette R. ügynöktől a három vékony, hófehér borítós aktát.

\- Köszönöm. A bizalmat és a...

\- Nem kell hálálkodnia - legyintett a főnöke. - Maga az egyik legjobb ügynökünk, szeretném megtartani. Abban is reménykedem, hogy az új társa visszaadja a hitét az emberekben.

R. ügynök az ajtóig sétált és széles mozdulatokkal tárta ki, ám mielőtt kilépett volna, még visszafordult Boka felé.

\- Jól megfontoltan válasszon, B. ügynök. Lehet, hogy minden ezen múlik.

Boka csak bámulta a hófehér borítókat. Hívogatóan lestek rá, de Boka ellen tudott állni a késztetésnek, hogy azonnal beléjük nézzen. Összefogta őket az előzőleg olvasott sárga mappával, majd mind a négyet belecsúsztatta a hátizsákjába és hazafelé indult. 

* 

  
Nemecsek egy a kilencedik kerület közepén álló harmadik emeleti lakás konyhájában kevergette éppen a húslevest, amikor megszólalt a csengő. Egy éles csengetés, majd csend. Nemecsek fülelt, hogy az anyja motozni kezd-e a zajra, de nem hallott semmit. Lassan kifújta a levegőt és az ajtóhoz sietett.

Amint kitárta, lágy, tavaszi szellő és virágillat suhant a lakásba, csakhogy az ajtó előtt nem állt senki. Nemecsek elnézett a gangon jobbra és balra is, de nyomát sem látta élő embernek. Vállat vont, és már majdnem becsukta az ajtót, amikor a lábtörlőn egy borítékot pillantott meg.

Elmosolyodott. Szerette a kihívásokat és a játékot, pont ezért élvezte annyira az elmúlt fél évet. A kiképzése minden egyes pillanata izgalommal töltötte el. Kezdetben tele volt feszültséggel, de amint sorra oldotta meg az ügyeket, amiket küldtek neki, egyre magabiztosabbá vált. Sosem hitte volna, hogy tehetsége lehet bármihez is, mégis úgy tűnt, hogy Cs., a fura srác, aki megkereste, nem tévedett sokat.

Nemecsek felkapta a lábtörlőn heverő borítékot és kihajtogatta. Titkosírás! Már épp nekiállt volna ceruzát keresni, amikor az anyja kicsoszogott a konyhába.

\- Főzöl, Ernő? Köszönöm - cuppanós puszit nyomott Nemecsek arcára. Kócos volt és álmos tekintetű az éjszakai műszakja után.

Miután az anyja a fürdőbe ment, Nemecsek lehuppant a székre és nekilátott a kódfejtésnek. Öt betűs betűeltolásos kód volt, az ékezetes betűk használata nélkül. Nemecsek hamar rájött és tíz perc múlva már ott is volt kezében a szöveg:

" _Aznap_ _mikor_ _a_ _harangok_ _elhallgatnak_ _egy_ _koromdarab_ _a_ _koruton_ _felirja_ _hogy_ _otvenketto_ _a_ _masodik_ _taggal_ _egybeesve_ _feher_ _boritek_ _var a_ _falak_ _talalkozasanal_ _."_

Nemecsek háromszor olvasta végig, de akkor sem lett sokkal több értelme a szövegnek. Nem esett kétségbe, pont ellenkezőleg, egyre jobban felpörgött, élvezte ahogy az adrenalin végigszalad a sejtjein. Vett pár mély lélegzetet és nekiállt módszeresen szétszedni a szöveget. Újabb tíz perc múlva a papír szélére a következő jegyzetek kerültek:

 _Harangok_ _elhallgatnak_ _-_ _húsvét_ _,_ _nagypéntek_ _,_ _PÉNTEK_  
_Koromdarab_ _-_ _kosz_ _,_ _FEKETE_  
_Körút_ _52-es_ _házszám_  
_Második_ _tag -_ _KETTŐ_  
_Falak_ _találkozása_ _-_ _SAROK_

Amint az utolsó szót leírta, máris nyitotta a Google Maps alkalmazást a telefonján. Ó, igen, hamarosan meg is találta: Ferenc Körút 52. Fekete Péntek éjjelnappali kisbolt és lottózó. Legnehezebben arra jött rá, hogy a "második tag" jelentése kettő és ez jelöli az időpontot.

A telefonja kijelzőjére nézett. 11:54. Elmosolyodva a zsebébe süllyesztette és lehajolt, hogy előbányássza a szekrényből a piros lábost, majd nekiállt a húsleves leszűrésének. Mire az anyja tíz perccel később kijött a fürdőből, már a terített asztal várta.

* 

  
Boka össze volt zavarodva. Ült az autójában a Füvészkert előtt és a felé tartó alakot figyelte, közben megállíthatatlanul kattogtak a gondolatai.

R. ügynök nem volt kezdő és Bokát is eléggé ismerte ahhoz, hogy tudja, le fogja ellenőrizni a lehetséges társait. A szombat teljes kudarccal zárult.

Az első jelentkező, egy bizonyos Z. észre sem vette a neki küldött borítékot. Kinyitotta az ajtót, körbenézett, majd visszament a lakásába, Boka várt tizenöt percet, de nem történt semmi, így hát felszedte a titkos kódot a lábtörlőről és lelépett. Legalább nem kellett újat írnia, amikor a második jelölthöz tartott.

D. sokkal leleményesebb volt, bár elég lassúnak bizonyult a kódfejtésben, hiszen majdnem lekéste a két órával későbbi időpontot, de végül elért a megadott helyre a Margit-híd egyik oszlopához. Megtalálta az újabb levelet, de az abban lévő kód teljesen kifogott rajta. Boka figyelte, ahogy rémülten fel és alá járkál a hídon, ketten meg is állították a nőt, hogy jól van-e. Boka itt adta fel, egy ügynöknek sosem szabad felhívnia magára a figyelmet. Hazament és úgy döntött, az utolsó delikvenst vasárnapra hagyja.

N. az aktája szerint Bokával egyidős volt, de a kinézete alapján sokkal fiatalabbnak látszott. Amikor fél kettőkor, hátizsákkal a hátán kilépett a ház ajtaján, Boka elgondolkodva figyelte. N. ügyesen megszerezte a második borítékot, eljutott a következő helyszínre: a Füvészkertbe, és még onnan is előkerült, de teljesen tanácstalannak látszott. Boka megkönnyebbült, hogy neki sem sikerült teljesítenie a küldetést. Nyugodt szívvel mondhatja a főnökének, hogy mind a hárman pancserek. Boka beindította az autóját. De alig, hogy felmorrant a motor, N. zsebretett kézzel sétált felé a saroktól. Boka legnagyobb döbbenetére megállt az autója mellett és megkocogtatta a vezetőülés felőli ablaküveget.

Bokának kellett vagy fél perc, mire ujjai rátaláltak a gombra. Az ablak lassan leereszkedett. N. közel hajolt, szőke haja a szemébe hullott, a mosoly gyorsan leolvadt az arcáról.

\- Ó, szia, te nem Cs. ügynök vagy.

Boka figyelte N.-t, akinek zavart kifejezés ült az arcán és kissé elpirult. Boka bárhogy is igyekezett, nem tudott magában máshogy gondolni rá, csak kölyökként. Okos, de mégis zöldfülű kölyökként.

\- B.

\- Örvendek.

Kínos csend. Boka valójában le volt taglózva, hogy rajtakapták, így nem tudott semmi mást kinyögni.

\- Azért jöttem, mert nem értettem teljesen a füvészkerti üzenetet. Azt hiszem, elrontottad a kódolást.

Boka még mindig bámult. Meg kellett köszörülnie a torkát, hogy meg tudjon szólalni.

\- Mutasd!

N. Boka orra elé tartotta a papírt. Boka átnézte a feladatot. Első átolvasásra rájött, hogy N. igazat beszél. Boka feszülten a hajába túrt, mert zavarta a hiba, szinte soha nem tévedett. Talán nem hajnal kettőkor kellett volna megtervezni N. feladatait.

\- Igazad van, elrontottam a kódolást. Sajnálom.

\- Semmi gond, velem is előfordul, hogy elnézem a dolgokat, ráadásul egy kód kitalálása biztosan sokkal bonyolultabb is, mint...

N. zavartan elhallgatott, amikor Boka ráemelte a tekintetét.

\- Szállj be, kérlek!

N. feszülten figyelt. Boka pedig érezte, hogy elönti az elégedettség. A kölyök azt latolgatta, vajon bízhat-e benne. Boka maga elé képzelte, ahogyan N. cikázó gondolatai végigszáguldanak az idegpályáin. Boka megmagyarázhatatlan vágyat érzett, hogy ügynököt faragjon az előtte álló N.-ből.

\- Ez már nem a kiképzésed része. Én leszek a társad.

\- A társam... - suttogta maga elé. - De hát még nem is értesítettek, hogy vége a képzésnek és hogy én...

\- Kérlek, szállj be a kocsiba és mindent elmondok!

* 

  
Nemecsek mérges volt. B. szinte semmi fontosat sem mondott el, csak annyit, hogy meg fogják keresni az ügynökségtől és bejelentik majd, hogy a képzése első szakasza lezárult. Ezután csatlakozhat egy mentorhoz, aki nem más lesz, mint B. ügynök.  
Nemecsek elfogadta, amit hallott, persze, hogy elfogadta, hiszen erre a munkára vágyott hónapok óta. Mégis ez a B. rettenetesen sótlan alaknak tűnt.

Az első munkanapján Nemecsek maga volt a megtestesült félelem. Amikor csupán játéknak fogta fel a kiképzést, mindig jól szórakozott, most viszont annyira idegeskedett, amikor a metrótól az ügynökség felé sétált, hogy minden porcikája remegett.

A hétvégén feltúrta az internetet, végigolvasott magyar és angol konteós oldalakat, végigjátszotta a Nancy Drew sorozat első öt játékát, elkezdte bepótolni a James Bond lemaradását, végignézte a két Men in Blacket, kétségbeesésében még a Knight Riderre is ráfanyalodott. Előző este, hajnal fél háromkor tört rá a felismerés, hogy igazi idióta, amiért alvás helyett David Hasselhoff mellkasszőrét bámulja.

Rengeteg tippje volt, milyen lesz majd az ügynökség, leginkább olyannak képzelte, mint a Helyszínelők vagy Dr. Csont szuperül felszerelt laboratóriumát, ezért hatalmas csalódottságot érzett, amikor egy átlagos irodaház ötödik emeletén álló, teljesen átlagos iroda elé érkezett.

Nemecsek reszkető térdekkel bámult fel a hófehér ajtóra ragasztott kellemes, talpas betűtípussal írt feliratra: UNDERGRUND Magánynomozó Iroda. Nagyot sóhajtott, lesimogatta magán az öltönyét, és remegő kézzel lenyomta a kilincset.

Az ajtó egy központi terembe nyílt, ahol összesen öt íróasztal kapott helyet, valamint a terem túlsó végében három lépcsőfok után két újabb iroda rejtőzött, egyik ajtaja nyitva, míg a másiké zárva volt.

\- Miben segíthetek? - egyszerre ketten léptek mellé, amitől Nemecsek egészen a háta mögött becsukódó ajtóig hátrált. Mindkét srác korabelinek tűnt, ahogyan fölé magasodtak.

\- Én... én... - cincogta és utálta magát, amiért nem határozottabb.

\- Fogadok, hogy elveszett macska! - kezdte az egyikük, magas volt és sötétbarna hajú.

\- Á, a 215-öst főleg nők kérik! Szerintem inkább 45-ös - folytatta a másik, akinek az orrára csúszott a szemüvege és afölött bámult Nemecsekre.

\- Te marha, hiszen még túl fiatal egy váláshoz.

\- Nem túl fiatal. Szerintem olyan huszonkettő.

\- Egy frászt, tizenkilenc.

\- Hogyan lenne tizenkilenc, Barabás, hát nézz már rá!

\- Mert szerinted huszonkét évesen már elválik az ember? - fújta fel magát idegesen a szemüveges.

\- Van olyan, a Fekete Dávidék is elváltak.

\- Ő huszonhét volt már vagy ilyesmi.

\- Ejj, de jól informált vagy, Kolnay!

\- A mamám járatja a Sztori magazint, abban olvastam karácsonykor - vont vállat a Kolnay nevű.

\- Én... izé... huszonhat vagyok - nyögte Nemecsek, bár amint kicsúszott, rájött, hogy tiszta hülye, amiért nem azt mondta el, hogy miért jött.

\- Ne már! - nyögte egyszerre döbbenten az öt mustráló Kolnay és Barabás.

Nemecsek arca égett a szégyentől. Ennél rosszabb már nem lehet az első napja, gondolta, pedig még csak most jött a java. A jobb oldali iroda ajtajában megjelent B. ügynök és Cs. is, aki a kiképzéséért volt felelős.

\- B. és K. ügynökök, megkértem már önöket, hogy használják egymás hivatalos megnevezését.

Barabás és Kolnay egymásra néztek, majd kipukkadt belőlük a nevetés.

\- Ne már, Boka, te is tudod, hogy az egész teljesen hülyeség. Főleg, hogy két B. és két Cs. is van köztünk.

\- És ez a magázás... - törölgette a szemüvege mögött Kolnay a könnyeit vihogva.

Nemecsek kezdte nagyon furcsán érezni magát. De nem volt ideje még jobban pánikba esni, mert az őt kiképző Cs. ügynök elegáns és határozott léptekkel lesétált mellé a lépcsőről és kezet nyújtott.

\- Üdv köztünk, örömömre szolgál, hogy te leszel az új tag. Szólíts Cselének.

B. ügynök erre elégedetlenül felmorrant, majd visszasétált az irodájába.

\- Ne is törődj vele, kicsit paranoiás, mióta az előző társa... nos... khm... - Csele zavartan elhallgatott. Nemecsek éppen megkérdezte volna, mi történt Boka társával, amikor mögötte kitárult az ajtó. Vagyis kitárult volna, de ehelyett Nemecseket vágta oldalba.

\- Ú, ó, bocsesz - jelent meg egy újabb srác az ajtóban. - Arrébb állnál, papuskám, hát nem férek be.

* 

  
Boka az íróasztala mögött ült, a vele szemben álló széken pedig N. foglalt helyet. Ujjai hegyével a székpárnája oldalát kopogtatta. Boka gyászos hangulatban volt, érezte hogy lassan legyűri a kezdődő fejfájása. Annyira, de annyira rá akarta venni a nagyobb titokvédelemre a többieket, de most rádöbbent, hiába papolt az elmúlt két hónapban, senki sem vette őt komolyan. Annak örült, hogy Cs. ügynök legalább a kiképzés során ragaszkodott N. betanításakor a rövidített nevekhez. Talán az a fél év...  
\- Szóval, Bokának hívnak? - kérdezte N., és itt röppent el Boka utolsó reménye. Megmasszírozta az orrnyergét, hátha segít elűzni a fájdalmat a szemüregéből.  
Nemecsek gyakorlatilag teljesen felengedett a többiekkel való beszélgetés során, elég volt tíz perc, amíg ő R. ügynökkel tárgyalt, azalatt sikeresen átnevelték. A kölyök feszengve, öltönyben és nyakkendőben lépett be az ügynökség ajtaján, most meg feltűrt ingben, nyakkendő nélkül, kigombolt felső két gombbal terpeszkedett kényelmesen a székében. Majdnem el is hitette Bokával, hogy nem ideges, de az ujjai elárulták.

\- Boka - bólintott ünnepélyesen.

\- Azért bevallom, eléggé rám hoztad a frászt, de megnyugodtam, hogy csak te vagy ennyire savanyú, a többiek teljesen normálisak és... ó, már megint. Jaj, kérlek, ne haragudj! Ha ideges vagyok, csakis kétféleképpen tudok reagálni, vagy teljesen lefagyok, vagy megállíthatatlanul ömleni kezd belőlem a szó és mindenféle butaságot képes vagyok meggondolatlanul kiejteni a számon, én egyáltalán nem úgy gondoltam, hogy te...

\- Elég!

Boka hangja annyira határozorran csengett, hogy odakintről valaki bekiabált: " _Hé, Boka, hagyd életben szegény_ _Nemecseket_ _!_ " majd felhangzott az általános derültség. Boka erre az ajtóhoz sétált, és becsukta, de mikor visszaért a helyére, látta, hogy Nemecsek somolyogva nézegeti a körmét.

\- Figyelj, Nemecsek! Azok ott kint a legjobb barátaim, ezért képtelen vagyok megfegyelmezni őket. De te...

\- Engem szívesen megfegyelmeznél? - ahogy kicsúszott a száján a mondat, Boka látta, hogy Nemecsek elpirul. - Basszus, nem úgy értettem, még mindig az van, hogy eléggé zavarban vagyok és...

\- Te azonban új vagy az ügynökségnél. Szeretném, ha megpróbálnál mindig nyitott szemmel járni és megjegyeznéd: soha nem bizhatsz senkiben.

\- Benned sem?

\- Bennem sem.

\- Akkor hogy leszünk társak?

\- Nézd, megpróbálunk együtt dolgozni, ezalatt biztosan megélünk majd pár közös élményt, de sosem felejtkezhetsz el róla, hogy bármikor bárki elárulhat.

\- Boka... ne haragudj, hogy ezt kérdezem, de neked ez a rögeszméd? Ez a bizalom dolog, tudod. Sírni hagytak kiskorodban, nem volt gyerekszobád vagy...

Boka tudta, hogy kiültek az arcára az érzelmei, ezért hallagatott el Nemecsek ennyire riadtan.

\- Jaj, sajnálom, hogy én mindig valami olyanba tenyerelek, amibe nem kellene, kérlek... azt hiszem, inkább csendben maradok.

\- Ez a legjobb ötlet, amit ma hallottam - jelentette ki Boka. Majd nagyot sóhajtott, úgy próbálta meg összeszedni a gondolatait, hogy folytathassa. Nemecsek idegesen gyűrögette a feltűrt ingének hajtókáját és nem akart a szemébe nézni.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy remek társak leszünk. Miután kiképeztelek, teljes körű tagjává válhatsz az Undergrund csapatának. Fő profilunk a titkosszolgálat, de mint a névjegykártyán is láthattad, magánnyomozó irodának álcázzuk magunkat.

\- Ó, ez igazán izgalmas - kapta fel a fejét Nemecsek. - Ha nincs titkos küldetés, akkor tényleg lehet nyomozgatni?

\- Öhm, igen?

\- Ú, mint Nancy Drew, Poirot. Hú, hú, nem is... Veronika Mars!

\- Őt nem ismerem - nyögte Boka szárazon.

\- Sorozat, eléggé tini, de a csaj tényleg...

\- Nem ismerem.

Nemecsek egy pillantra elhallgatott. Boka az értelmetlen társalgás közben azon tűnődött, vajon melyik területen lehet majd hasznára, mint a társa? Még az is lehet, hogy rosszul döntött.

\- Hát, ez nem lepett meg.

* 

  
Boka sokat gondolkodott, mégis hogyan kellene az új társat kiképezni. Gerébbel nem volt gondja, egyikük sem volt kezdő, amikor két évvel ezelőtt a pszichológiai tesztek egymáshoz sorolták őket. R. azt mondta, egymás komplementerei. Boka szerette a szót, sokáig hitt is benne, aztán Geréb...

Szóval sokat gondolkozott Nemecseken, Gerébet pedig próbálta száműzni a fejéből és az illata emlékét az orrából. Úgy döntött, az lesz a legjobb, ha Nemecsek elsőre az irodai élettel ismerkedik meg. Csakhogy a kölyök már az első hét után jött panaszkodni.

Boka az asztalának dőlt, miközben egy aktát nézett, Nemecsek pedig olyan közel állt meg hozzá, hogy érezte a bőréből áradó meleget. De az is lehet, hogy az inkább a düh volt.

\- Hét napja főzöm nektek a kávét. Csónakos napi tizenhat csészével iszik, és utána gyakran percekre felszívódik a bizonyítékraktárba, és ha visszatér, újabbat kér. De addig sincs nyugtom, kétezer oldalt fénymásoltam csak ma délelőtt. Iktattam, Excel táblát gépeltem... Boka meghülyülök, nem bírom ezt. Nem arról volt szó, hogy társak leszünk és kiképzel és segítesz?

Boka nézte a kipirult arcú Nemecseket, nagyot sóhajtott.

\- Rendben. Megkapod az első megfigyelési feladatodat - mondta nagy komolyan és igyekeznie kellett, hogy el ne árulja egy kóbor mosoly.

Nemecsek olyan csillogó szemeket meresztett rá, hogy majdnem elnevette magát, és erre hónapok óta nem volt példa. Már el is felejtette, milyen érzés, amikor sejtjeiben futkározik a vidámság.

\- Tehát... első megfigyelési feladat - suttogta a kölyök ámulattal.

\- Igen. Derítsd ki kérlek, hogy miért tölti Csónakos az idejét a bizonyítékraktárban.

\- Te... te most szórakozol?

\- Nem.

\- Én nem leszek spicli, azt az előbb külöben sem árulkodásnak szántam, csak kicsúszott a számon és...

\- Ez a küldetésed. Vagy elvégzed vagy nem. Ez utóbbi esetén el vagy bocsájtva.

\- Mi?

Boka visszatért a kezében tartott mappához, de minden érzéke Nemecsekre fókuszált. Pár pillanat múlva a kölyök felsóhajtott.

\- Rendben.

\- Helyes - csapta össze Boka az aktát, majd Nemecseket megkerülve a székéhez sétált és helyet foglalt.

\- A választ holnap délre kérem. Jelentés formájában legépelve, három példányban. Minimum egy tárgyi bizonyítékot mellékelve.

\- Mi?

Boka nem válaszolt. Nemecsek felháborodva folytatta.

\- Meg sem mutattad, hogyan kell jelentést írni! Mi az, hogy tárgyi bizonyíték? Holnap délig?

Boka nem válaszolt, kihúzta a fiókját és úgy tett, mint aki bőszen keres valamit.

Nemecsek dühösen fújtatott, majd mikor rájött, hogy nem kap feleletet, mérgesen elcaplatott. Még az ajtót is bevágta maga után.

Boka felnézett. Alig bírta visszafogni a nevetését.

* 

JELENTÉS a 2019.04.15-ei eseményekről 

  
**_Megfigyelt személy neve:_** _Csónakos András_  
**_Megfigyelést végző személy:_** _Nemecsek Ernő_  
**_Megfigyelés helyszíne:_** _UNDERGRUND Magánnyomozó Iroda irodahelyisége és bizonyítékraktára_  
**_Megfigyelés oka:_** _Cs. A. (26) naponta többször, viszonylag gyakorta felfüggeszti az ügynökség irodájában végzett munkáját, helyette az_ irodaház ötödik emeletének végén található bizonyítékraktárban tölti az idejének jelentős részét.

 ** _A megfigyelés folyamatának leírása:_**  
_A megfigyelt alany a megfigyelés napjának délelőttjén összesen tizenkét alkalommal hagyta ott az asztalát és sétált el a bizonyítékraktárba. Ezen_ alkalmak során a bent töltött idő tíz és huszonhét perc közötti időszakaszra tehető.  
_Annak érdekében, hogy megbizonyosodjam az ott eltöltött idő felhasználásáról, a harmadik_ _alkalommal követtem a megfigyelt személyt a bizonyítékraktárba. A megfigyelt személy nagyon csalódottnak tűnt, ám a forró nyomot hamar megleltem, mert benttartózkodásunk harmadik_ _percében - az alanyt szóval tartottam - megékezett Csele Csaba. A légkör fullasztóvá változott, és a_ _nyomozás_ _folytatása_ _érdekében_ _elhagytam_ _a_ _helyszínt_ _._

_A következő öt alkalommal megfigyeltem, hogy Csele Csaba minden egyeszer, amikor a megfigyelési alany a bizonyítékraktárba ment, szintén elhagyta az irodát. A tizenkettedik alkalommal utánuk osontam._  
_Tárgyi bizonyíték beszerzése céljából ezen alkalmat választottam, sikeresen lefényképeztem az ott zajló eseményeket._  
_Így hát bizonyítást nyert, hogy Csónakos András és Csele Csaba csókolózásra használta ezt a tizenkét alkalmat az irodaház ötödik emeletén található bizonyítékraktár nyugalmában._

**_A felderítő expedíció során keletkezett kár:_ ** _egy törött mobiltelefon, és a megfigyelő és megfigyelt személyek becsületén esett szégyenfolt._

_A megfigyelt személyek felháborodásuknak adtak hangot és feltehetőleg mire a jelentés begépelésre kerül, már felkeresték B. ügynököt ezügyben._

_Elnézést kérek! Mellékletként csatolom a tárgyi_ _bizonyítékot_ _._

_A_ _megfigyelést_ _végző_ _ügynök_ _:_

_Nemecsek_ _Ernő_  
_s.k_ _._

* 

  
Ebédszünet. A délelőtt történtek mindenre rányomták a hangulatot, Nemecsek csendben rágta a még otthon elcsomagolt szendvicsét. Barabás és Kolnay egy közös gép előtt ülve suttogva, veszekedés nélkül figyelték egy biztonsági kamera felvételét. Csónakos és Csele az iroda két legtávolabbi pontján ültek és egymás felé sem mertek nézni. Mindegyikük nagyon elfoglaltnak tűnt.

Nemecsek utálta magát, amiért lebuktatta őket, de ezt követelte a munkája. Ráadásul arra tippelt, Boka nem véletlenül adta neki ezt a feladatot. Tesztelte, mennyire őszinte és megbízható. Mégis, hiába védekezett azzal, hogy ez volt a munkája, miközben Csele nagy nehezen lehámozta róla a bizonyítékraktár közepén az őt rángató Csónakost, Nemecsek nyomorultul érezte magát.

Aztán csoda történt.

Apró zizzenésként hatolt a levegőbe. Nemecsek nem volt biztos benne, hogy hallotta, de Csele is felkapta a fejét. Ő ült a legközelebb Boka irodájához.

Egyre tisztában és jobban lehetett hallani. Odabent Boka János nevetett.

Persze nem volt az igazából annyira jó, hogy Boka kinevette a jelentését, de amikor Kolnay és Barabás is levette a fejhallgatót és tátott szájjal bámultak, vagy amikor Csónakos mellé sétált és megszorította a vállát, és közben azt suttogta: _megbocsájtunk_ , akkor Nemecsek egy kis büszkeséget érzett. Sikerült nevetést csalnia a mindig olyan savanyú B. ügynök ajkára. Úgy érezte, ezután a lehetetlen nem létezik.


	2. Második

A lehetetlen mégis létezett. Úgy hívták: az első önálló éjszakai megfigyelés. 

Nemecsek keze izzadtan tapadt a fényképezőgépre. Bármelyik pillanatban megjelenhetett jelenlegi ügyfelük, Dr. Adorjáni felesége vagy annak szeretője. Nemecsek három órája gubbasztott az autóban, amiből a Rózsadombon álló palota kapujára tökéletes rálátás nyílt. 

Boka a hátsó ülésen szaporán gépelt a tableten. Nemecsek végtelenül unta az eltelt három órát, ami alatt Boka ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy Nemecsek tegyen úgy, mintha egyedül lenne, mivel most éppen azt gyakorolták, hogyan kell éjszakai megfigyelést végezni. Egyedül. Ez volt a harmadik éjjel, és Nemecsek úgy volt vele, rövidesen felrobban az agya, ha továbbra is csendben kell ülnie. Főleg, hogy az előző két alkalommal csúnyán elbénázta az egészet. 

Először idegességében annyi vizet ivott, hogy négy óra után wc-re kellett mennie. Mikor elhajtott a benzinkúthoz, Boka azt mondta, mehetnek haza, mert az a tizenkét perc talán épp elég volt, hogy a szerető lelépjen. Második alkalommal Nemecsek pár kortyot ivott, de annyira unta a megfigyelést, hogy úgy érezte, elalszik. Boka nem volt hajlandó beszélgetni, ő meg inkább elővette a telefonját és olvasott. Tizenhat oldalt, aztán elnyomta az álom. Borzalmasan szégyellte magát, amikor felébredt a reggeli napsütésben. Boka csendben figyelte, barna szemében csalódottság ült. Hidegvérrel a hangjában közölte, hogy attól még a jelentést Nemecseknek meg kell írnia. Szerencse, legalább ezt megtanulta, hogy hogyan kell rendesen csinálni. 

Nemecsek elhatározta, hogy ma sikerrel fog járni. Csakhogy a lelkesedése kezdett nyomtalanul felszívódni. 

\- Mit gépelsz? - súgta, és a visszapillantó tükörben próbálta kivenni Boka arckifejezését a tablet alacsony fényerejénél. Boka mindenre gondolt. 

\- Én itt sem vagyok - súgta vissza Boka. Fel sem nézett, Nemecsek pedig elgyönyörködött Boka aláhulló sötét hajfürtjeiben, amit ezüstös csillogásba vont a tablet fénye. Orra szélesebbnek és hangsúlyosabbnak látszott. Nemecsek akaratlanul is túl hangosat nyelt. 

\- Kapcsolhatok zenét? 

\- Hüm - mondta Boka, és Nemecsek megismerte már annyira az elmúlt kétésfél hónap alatt, hogy tudja, ez azt jelenti: "Nem akarok beleszólni, Nemecsek, de szerintem az csak elvonná a figyelmedet a munkáról."   
Nemecseket nem érdekelte Boka hümmje, mert vagy a zene, vagy megint elalszik az unalomtól, így halkan benyomta telefonján a Spotifyt, és ritmusra dobolt ujjaival a kormányon. A kamerát az ölébe fektette. 

A haramadik számnál Nemecsek felsóhajtott. Tekintetét a kovácsoltvas kerítés díszes motívumaira szegezte, giccses levélindák fonódtak egymásba. Újabb teljes öt percig képes volt a feladatára koncentrálni. Aztán a tekintete újra és újra a visszapillantó tükörben felsejlő Boka képére vándorolt. 

\- Dolgozol? 

\- Hüm. 

\- Mi lenne, ha inkább elővennél valami könyvet, sorozatot vagy filmet? Átdobjak pár ebookot? 

Boka válaszra sem méltatta. Nemecsek a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Mélyeket sóhajtozott, így próbálta kiűzni a mellőzöttség érzését, ami a mellkasát szorította. A zsebéből előkeresett egy mentolos rágót, hogy eltüntesse a keserű ízt a szájjából, de rájött, hogy kifogyott belőlük, Bokát inkább nem merte megkérdezni. Lassú mozdulatokkal dörzsölte meg a szemét, majd nyújtotta fel a karjait a feje fölé, hogy kissé megropogtassa a hátát, amikor megdermedt a mozdulat közben. 

\- Jaj, ne! Ne, ne, ne! - nyögte, de hiába kapott ideges mozdulattal a fényképezőgép felé, a fekete Mercedes után már begördült az automata kapu, még a rendszámot sem látta. 

Boka felnézett, tekintete olyan kemény volt, hogy Nemecsek attól félt, összetöri a visszapillantó tükör üvegét.

\- Mehetünk. 

Nemecsek bólintott. Minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy ne kezdjen idiótán magyarázkodni. De most inkább behúzta a nyakát, és szó nélkül engedelmeskedett. 

* 

Boka az ágyában ült, hátát a felpolcolt párnájának vetette. A Nemecsek autójában írt jelentéseket olvasta át, és meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy folyton elkalandoznak a gondolatai, és Nemecsek körül állapodnak meg. Vajon mit kellene csinálnia, hogy a lehető legkevesebb fájdalommal járjon számára a közös munka? Örült, hogy Nemecsek mindent elbénáz, mert addig sem kellett őt komolyan vennie, és hivatkozhat arra, hogy amíg egy éjszakai megfigyelést nem képes egyedül megoldani, nem léphetnek tovább. A protokoll, ami Nemecsek kiképzésére vonatkozott, kísértetként lebegett a gondolatai között. Boka legbelül tudta, hogy csak késlelteti az elkerülhetetlent. Egyszer Nemecsek a teljeskörű társa lesz, nem lenne jobb úgy is kezelni, és tényleg átadni neki minden információt és tudást, ami a birtokában van? 

De igen, ezt kellene tennie. Csakhogy Boka, ha arra gondolt, hogy hátát egy másik társ hátának vetve harcol az ellenséggel, akkor nem a szőke Nemecsek jelent meg a gondolataiban.

Hanem Geréb. Még mindig Geréb. Hát sosem fog tudni megszabadulni tőle? 

A további munkát már esélytelennek érezte, így az éjjeliszekrényre fektette a tabletot, csakhogy véletlenül lelökte a szekrényke szélén álló üvegpoharat.

Sóhajtva kecmergett ki a meleg takaró alól, slattyogott ki a konyhába a seprűért és a lapátért, hogy össze tudja söpörni az üvegdarabokat. Meztelen talpa fázott a konyha hideg kövén. 

Négykézlábra ereszkedett, hogy kibányássza az ágya alá gurult üvegdarabokat. Vakon tapogatózva nyúlt be a feketeségbe. Keze egy törött üvegszilánkra siklott. Egyből a szájába dugta az ujját, ahogyan végigvágott rajta a fájdalom. Aztán visszahajolt, már a zseblámpafunkcióval felszerelt tablettel, és akkor meglátta a képkeretet. 

Aznap dühöngött. Mindent, ami a keze ügyébe került, legszívesebben darabokra szaggatott volna, végül ennek a képkeretnek esett neki. Mindig volt önuralma. A képet azért a földhöz vágta, és berúgta az ágy alá. Azóta is ott feküdt, Boka pedig elszégyellte magát a gondolatra, hogy eszerint az ágy alatt öt hónapja nem takarított. 

Percek kattogtak el a feje fölött, ahogy összekuporogva bámult az ágy alá. Végül összeszedett magában elég erőt, és felvette a képkeretet, hogy megnézze. Remegtek az ujjai, a képen lévő alkok elmosódtak a szeme előtt. A céges karácsonyi buliban készült, Boka Gerébet karolta a fotón, de ott volt Csele, Csónakos, Barabás és Kolnay, sőt még R. ügynök is a kamerába mosolygott. Ez volt az egyetlen közös képe Gerébbel. Boka érezte, hogy felkavarodik a gyomra. Nem, még nem állt készen erre, így csak hagyta kiesni kezéből a képkeretet, és visszarúgta az ágy alá. 

Betakarózott, de képtlen volt elaludni. Már az első napsugarak kezdtek felragyogni, ő pedig azon törte a fejét, hogy mégis mit kellett volna másképp csinálnia aznap, amikor Dezső meghalt. 

Amikor ráeszmélt gondolatai vonalára, dühösen a fejére rántotta a takarót, és mélyeket szuszogott, hogy lenyugodjon a testében zakatoló, szívét sajdító önvád. Pár perc múlva elnyomta az álom, halálosan fáradt volt. 

* 

\- Na és milyen Boka társának lenni? 

A közös étkezőben ültek. Csele csendben rágta a salátáját egy műanyag tálkából a műanyag villájával. Nemecsek szíve fájt a sok szemét miatt, de azért válaszolt. 

\- Furcsa.

\- Miért? 

\- Nem nagyon tanít semmit, inkább hagyja, hogy a magam kárán jöjjek rá. Emiatt általában úgy érzem magam mint egy idióta - csóválta a fejét, majd harapott egyet a szendvicséből. 

\- Ha ez megnyugtat, nem te vagy az első, aki úgy érzi, hogy Boka okosabb nála. 

Csele mosolya most is szép volt, Nemecsek szeretett vele beszélgetni. Miután leleplezte a titukat Csónakossal, Csele is gyorsan megbocsájtott neki, és azóta egészen jóban lettek. 

\- Csak... tudod, azt gondoltam, hogy ez az új társ kiképzése dolog máshogy zajlik. Többet tanultam tőled, mint tőle. 

\- Talán mert igazad van, máshogy szokott menni. 

\- Tényleg? - kapta fel Nemecsek a fejét.

Csele bólogatva válaszolt. 

\- Vannak mindenféle gyakorlatok, protokoll dolgok, elvégzendő feladatok, amikbe az egész csapatot be kellene vonni. 

Nemecsek elgondolkodott a hallottakon. A csendet csak Csele rágása törte meg, a saláta ütemesen roszogott a fogai alatt. Az étkező nyitott ablakán át ragyogóan áradt be a napfény. 

\- Nem furcsa, hogy Boka nem tartja be a protokollt? 

Csele hallgatott, de Nemecsek látta az arckifejezését, kényelmetlenül érezte magát. 

\- Boka előző társa miatt van, igaz? Mi történt vele? - kérdezte elfúló hanggal.

\- Nézd, Nemecsek... szerintem az lenne a legjobb, ha ezt a témát nem feszegetnéd... 

\- De miért? Mi lett azzal a Gerébbel vagy kivel? Azt hiszem, meg kell róla kérdeznem Bokát. 

Csele megdermedt, lassú mozdulatokkal eresztette vissza a villáját a fehér műanyag dobozba, majd Nemecsekre nézett. Egy nehéz sóhaj után szólalt meg. 

\- Geréb meghalt. Boka ölte meg, ezért kérlek, ne bolygasd a múltat. Majd ő elmeséli, ha szeretné. 

Azzal Csele otthagyta. Nemecsek pedig csak ült megkövülten. A szomorúság egyre jobban magához ölelte, ahogy teltek a magányos percek. 

* 

Az, hogy Boka egész napra szabadnapot vett ki, mindenkit olyan meglepetésként ért, mintha most, nyár közepén kezdett volna hullani a hó. Azt jelentette a telefonba, hogy megbetegedett, de Nemecsek furcsállta, főleg hogy Barabás és Kolnay össze is vesztek azon, hogy Boka vett-e már ki valaha szabadnapot. 

Nemecsek a Cselével való beszélgetés után nem tudta kiverni a fejéből Gerébet. Mivel Boka nem jött be, így Nemecsek legalább nem vetemedett arra, hogy elkezdje faggatni. Ehelyett azt tette, amihez értett. Vagyis amihez érteni fog, ha Boka egyszer végre nekiáll normálisan is kiképezni. 

Elsőként végigkutatta az internetet, de nem jutott semmire. A közös adatbázis is feldobta ugyan Geréb nevét, de Nemecsek semmi mást nem tudott kideríteni róla, mert a fájl elolvasásához hármas szintű kód kellett, ő meg még az első szintűt sem tudta. 

Végül arra is elszánta magát, hogy belopakodik Boka irodájába, ahol egy faltól-falig érő kartotékszekrény telistele volt mappákkal. 

Az irodába belógni könnyű volt. R. ügynök csak minden másnap járt be, Nemecsek azt feltételezte, nem ők az egyedüli beosztottai. Csónakos és Csele fél órával a munkaidő vége előtt leléptek, Kolnay és Barabás pedig még mindig az elveszett kanári esetével szívtak. Fogták a falragaszokat, és ők is elmentek. 

Nemecsek maradt utoljára, magára vállalta a zárást. Amikor tiszta lett a terep, előszedett két hullámcsatot, és leguggolt Boka ajtajának zárja elé. Nem is értette, minek zárják be, mindegyikük két perc alatt, Csónakos talán fél perc alatt is képes feltörni egy zárat. Aztán elszégyellte magát, hogy feltehetőleg ő az egyetlen, aki ilyesmire vetemedik. 

Amikor kitárult előtte az ajtó, pár pillanatig előre-hátra hintázott a küszöbön, de aztán meggyőzte magát, és belépett Boka irodájába.

Számtalanszor járt már itt az elmúlt hetek alatt. Szürke, fehér és kék színek váltakoztak, az ablakban cserepes növény zöldellt, az íróasztalon pedig szép, rendezett kupacban álltak az akták. 

Nemecsek a kartotékos szekrényben kezdte a kutatást, de nem jutott semmire. Geréb neve nem szerepelt a G betűnél. Pedig lennie kellett róla bármilyen nyomnak! 

A fiók halkan csusszant vissza a helyére. Nemecsek az órájára pillantott. Még tizenöt perce volt, mielőtt a takarító Katinka ideér. 

Boka asztalához lépett, hogy az azon fekvő akták között találjon választ. Az első az az ügy volt, amin éppen dolgoztak. Nemecsek szívét a legfelső oldalt látva átjárta a csalódottság. Ott volt előtte a fekete Mercedes képe, amit feltehetőleg Boka fotózott. Nemecsek hülyének érezte magát, hogy nem tűnt fel neki, hogy Boka már rég megoldotta az ügyet. Dühösen kapott a fénykép felé, de közben meglökte az aktahalmot. A sárga dossziék szanaszét repülve ontották magukból a hófehér papírlapokat és fényképeket. 

Nemecsek halkan szitkozódott. Lehetetlen, hogy végezzen, mielőtt Katinka ideér. Ha pedig siet, és rossz helyre pakolja az aktákat, Boka jön rá, hogy valaki bent járt az irodájában. A francba! 

Mégis nekilátott, amennyire tudta, igyekezett gyorsan és precízen elrendezni az iratokat. Már majdnem végzett, amikor meglátta a fiatal Boka fényképét. Az utolsó mappa fedőlapja alól kukucskált ki, és mivel ez az egész dosszié egyben maradt, nagy volt a kísértés, hogy ne nézzen bele. De Nemecsek kíváncsi volt, így kinyitotta a mappát, csak hogy minden nyugalmát száműzzék a sorok, amiket ott olvasott. 

* 

Nemecsek gyomra összeszorult a csengő idegesítő hangjára. Utálta ezt a kaputelefonos búgást, mert a régi lakásuk jutott eszébe, ahol éppen ilyen hangon csengett a kaputelefon, amikor felszólt haza, hogy még maradna játszótéren. 

Boka reszelős hangja szólalt meg a készülék túloldaláról. 

\- Igen? 

\- Szia! Nemecsek vagyok. Nem tudom, alkalmas-e, de azt gondoltam, hogy hozok egy kis levest, mert ha meg vagy fázva, akkor segíthet. Csónakos mielőtt leléptek Cselével, jaj ne, nem akartam spicliskedni megint, szóval ezt kérlek, felejtsd el, na de Csónakos azt mondta, hogy a nagymamája húslevese az, ami mindig rendbe teszi, ha megfázott, és habár ez a leves csak egy kifőzdéből van, arra gondoltam, hogy... 

Felberregett a kapunyitó, és Nemecsek égő arccal lépett be Boka házába. Na jó, Boka csak a másodikon lakott egy lakásban. Nemecsek egész úton, míg felsétált a lépcsőn, azon gondolkodott, miért égeti le magát folyton Boka előtt. Senki másnál nem habogott ennyit. Aztán meg a kép jutott eszébe, amit az aktában talált, és görcsbe rándult a gyomra. Remélte, hogy normálisnak fog látszani és tettetni tudja, hogy nem jött rá semmire. 

Amikor a takarító Katinka bejött, Nemecsek pont becsukta maga mögött Boka irodájának ajtaját. A fotó, ami Bokát ábrázolta egy szülinapon készült. Boka mellett két kislány volt látható, az egyikük szemfoga elől hiányzott, ahogyan a kamerába nevetett. Nemecsek érezte a fotót nézve, ahogy száguld az ereiben az adrenalin. 

Olvasni kezdett. Boka két húga hat évvel ezelőtt tűnt el. A nagyobbik akkor volt tizenhat, a kisebbik tizennégy éves. Nem találtak holttestet, sem zsaroló levelet, minden nyom kihűlt, és az aktából úgy tűnt, Boka nyomozása is megtorpant évek óta. Nemecsek keze remegett, ahogy elővette a telefonját, hogy gyorsan végigfényképezze a lapokat. Aztán gyorsan összecsukta a mappát, mert meghallotta Katinkát, ahogy tolja a folyoson a felmosószerekkel felpakolt kocsiját. 

\- Ernőke! Azt hittem, mindenki elment már - kezdte mondani, de Nemecsek ezúttal nem volt partner a beszélgetésben. 

Csak köszönt, felkapta a táskáját és elrohant. Először levesért a legközelebbi kifőzdébe, aztán Bokához. Most pedig, amikor megpillantotta Boka kócos haját és nyúzott arcát, az jutott eszébe, hogy mennyire hasonlított a testvéreire. 

Megrázta a fejét, mosolyt erőltetett a szája sarkába, és úgy toppant Boka elé, mint akinek tényleg semmi gondja nincsen. 

\- Szia, itt a leves - vett elő egy dobozt a vászontáskájából. Műanyag volt, de Nemecsek ezúttal félretette környezetvédő énjét Boka egészségéért. - Hogy vagy? 

\- Jobban. 

Boka csak állt az ajtóban, nem lépett arrébb, hogy Nemecsek bemehessen. 

\- Influenza? Voltál orvosnál? Kell valami? Szívesen bevásárolok, ha... 

\- Nemecsek, nézd, én... 

\- A levest szerintem be kellene dobni a mikróba, bár szerintem ez a doboz nem mikrózható, szóval inkább öntsd ki egy tálba, és akkor... 

Nemecsek arca vörösen izzott, Boka pedig úgy tűnt, nem mutat érdeklődést a doboz leves iránt. 

\- Nem vagyok beteg. 

\- Tényleg? Hát, pedig rémesen vacakul nézel ki, jaj, ne haragudj, de egy vizihullában több élet van, mint benned. Nem mintha sok vizihullát láttam volna, de egyszer volt a Discoveryn... 

Nemecsek fújt egyet, és erővel kényszerítette magát, hogy csendben maradjon. Boka az ajtófélfának dőlve figyelte. 

\- Sajnálom. Akkor asszem megyek. Szia! 

A dobozt azért még Boka kezébe nyomta, majd sarkon fordult, de erős és hosszú ujjak kulcsolódtak a csuklójára, megállítva a mozdulatát. 

\- Köszönöm. Bejössz? 

Nemecsek csodálkozva figyelte Bokát, aki maga is zavartnak látszott, mint aki egyből meg is bánta, amit mondott. Nemecsek azonban nagyon kíváncsi volt Boka lakására, így egyből igent mondott. 

* 

Nemecsekkel könnyű volt. Boka sokszor érezte azt az elmúlt hetek alatt, hogy Nemecseknek egyszer valamikor meg tudna nyílni. Ez a folyamatos hablatyolás olyan volt Boka szívének, mint egy megnyugtató rigmus, belezümmögött a fülébe, bebújt a zsigerei közé, és bizsergésre kényszerítette a bőrét. És amikor Nemecsek megjelent, és megint elkezdett beszélni, Boka úgy érezte, mintha halottaiból támadna fel. A teste legalábbis reagált, még ha a szíve képtelen volt bármire is. Be kellett hívnia Nemecseket, különben sem akart már egyedül lenni. Rég megbánta, hogy beteget jelentett. 

Boka a konyhaasztalnál ült, és kanalazta a levest. Ez volt az első, amit ma evett. 

\- És nem dőlt össze nélkülem a Grund? 

\- Á - legyintett Nemecsek, aki a konyhapultjnak támaszkodott, és Bokát figyelte -, Kolnay és Barabás persze összevesztek, de egyébként minden úgy ment, mint máskor. 

\- Értem - saját maga számára is furcsán csengett a hangja. 

Csak Boka kanalának széle ütődött a porcelántányérhoz, valamint az ősrégi hűtő zúgott szomorúan a sarokban. Boka elgondolkododva rágta a zöldségdarabokat. Szóval nélküle is működik minden. 

Arra eszmélt, hogy Nemecsek a konyhaablakhoz lépett, és szélesre tárta a szárnyait. 

\- Odakint zajlik az élet, csiripelnek a madarak, ragyog a napfény, engedjük be egy kicsit a világot - mosolyogott rá Nemecsek. Boka pedig végtelen hálát érzett, amiért nem kérdez tőle semmit. 

Fogalma sem volt, tudna-e őszintén válaszolni. El tudná-e mesélni Gerébet, esetleg Dórit és Pannit, vagy azt a szomorúságot, ami beleköltözött az apja szemébe. 

* 

Boka bezárkózott önmagába, Nemecsek látta ezt, de meglepetésére viszonylag hamar engedte magát kipiszkálni a csigaházából. Talán már megbánta a szabadnapot. 

Nemecsek áldotta a sorsot, amiért megmutatta neki Boka húgainak aktáját. Ha nem találja meg, még az is lehet, hogy felelősségre vonja a fekete Mercedes miatt, vagy faggatózni kezd Gerébről. 

Nemecsek ehelyett próbált egyszerűen csak jelen lenni, azzal segíteni, hogy nem hagyta Bokát magára. Fogalma sem volt, mi történt Bokával, ami miatt szabadnapot vett ki. De ennyi teher mellett bárki bármikor összetörne. Nemecsek ugyan egyke volt, de elképzelni is fájt, hogy bántják valamelyik családtagját vagy barátját. Ráadásul ott volt Geréb ügye is. 

Boka a leves után jobb kedvre derült, Nemecsek örömmel figyelte, ahogy visszatér a szín az arcába. A legújabb ügyről beszélgettek, és Nemecseknek sikerült legyűrnie a késztetést, hogy Bokára támadjon, amiért egyedül járt utána a szerető kilétének. Különben is ő volt az, aki három éjszakai megfigyelést is elszúrt, a megrendelő sem várhat örök időkig. 

\- És mit szoktál csinálni munkán kívül? - kérdezte Nemecsek, és körbepillantott Boka nappalijában. Túl nagy volt a rend és a tisztaság. 

\- Olvasok. Néha nézek egy-egy filmet. Ilyesmi. 

\- Hú, én imádom a nyomozós sorozatokat. Columbotól kezdve a dokumentumfilmekig bármit szívesen nézek, kölyökkorom óta -dőlt hátra büszkén a kanapén Nemecsek, végre képes volt normálisan társalogni. A gyomra is csak egy kicsit remegett. 

\- Én sosem nézek kikapcsolódásként krimit, mindig túl hamar rájövök a gyilkos kilétére, és idegesítenek a hibák. 

\- Milyen hamar oldod meg őket? 

\- Attól függ, az amerikai sorozatok nagyon egykaptafára készülnek, azok úgy a tizedik percben megvannak. A dokumentumfilmeknél kicsit tovább tart. 

Nemecsek elámult. Ő általában az volt, akit századszorra is le lehetett nyűgözni és meglepni a gyilkos kilétével. Lehet mégsem ügynöknek való? 

\- Bizonyítékot kérek! - nevetett fel. 

\- Mégis hogy gondolod? 

Nemecsek pár pillanatnyi hallgatás után megszólalt. 

\- Random sorozat, az első krimi, amit találunk a tévében. 

Boka meglepően gyorsan egyezett bele. 

* 

Boka arra eszmélt, hogy jól szórakozik, sőt nevet. Már vagy egy éve nem tartott hasonló filmezős estét egyetlen barátjával sem. Nemecseket könnyen le lehetett nyűgözni. Elsőre belefutottak egy Helyszínelők epizódba. Ott általában az a gyilkos, akivel először beszélnek, most is bejött. Ezután találtak a Discoveryn egy híres ügyeket feldolgozó sorozatrészt, amit Boka ismert, de úgy döntött, ennyi hazugság belefér. Amikor a második percben közölte, ki a gyilkos, és Nemecsek rábámult enyhén tátott szájával és csodálkozó, tengerkék szemeivel, Boka arca lángolni kezdett. 

Ezután következett egy Döglött akták rész, amiben elraboltak egy fiatal lányt. Boka nehezen tudott az ügyre figyelni, mert minduntalan Dóri és Panni jutott az eszébe. Észrevétlenül is egyre rosszabb lett a kedve. De nem hagyhatta, hogy újra bekebelezzék az emlékek, mint sokszor, így hirtelen ült fel, és sietett ki a mosdóba. 

A hidegvizes arcmosás minden vacak helyzetben segít rendbetenni az ember gondolatait, mondta mindig Boka nagymamája. Igaza volt. Sokkal józanabbul tért vissza, és meglepve látta, hogy Nemecsek átkapcsolta a tévét. 

\- Szereted a kosztümöst? Üvöltő szelek, Ralph Finesszal, most kezdődött. 

Boka meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy lement a nap. Bólintott. Elképesztő hálát érzett most Nemecsek iránt. Az a kis bizsergés a bőre alatt újra megindult, pedig Nemecsek most nem is beszélt, csak felhúzott térdekkel figyelte a képernyőt. Talán csak a kisugárzása is elég, hogy Boka megnyugodjon, ez pedig békével töltötte el, mert akkor tökéletes társak lesznek! 

Boka hitetelen felvillanyozódott a gondolatra, hogy Nemecseket igazi nyomozóvá és titkosügynökké képezze. 

* 

Nemecsek az alvó Bokát bámulta. A harmadik reklámblokknál jártak, amikor Boka lehúnyta a szemét, majd egy percel később lassú, nyugodt ritmusban kezdett szuszogni. Peregtek a percek, és Nemecsek azon gondolkodott, vajon mi lenne a legjobb, maradni vagy lekapcsolni a filmet és hazamenni? De Boka olyan békésnek és nyugodtnak látszott, mint soha ezelőtt. Ha kikapcsolja a tévét, még az is lehet, hogy felébred. Nemecsek megbabonázva figyelte a meglepően hosszú szempilláit, a vízszintes ráncot a két szemöldöke között, a borostát az állán és a nyakát, amin most a kislámpa világosságánál és a tévé fényénél kék foltok váltakoztak piros és sárga színekkel. Olyan volt, mint egy festő vászna. Boka szép volt és Nemecsek szája kiszáradt a gondolatra, hogy kedve lenne végigsimítani az arcán, beletúrni rövidre vágott hajába, és elfésülni a szemébe logó hosszabb tincset. Mégsem tette meg. Kényszerítette magát, hogy visszaforduljon, és a filmre figyeljen. 

Arra riadt, hogy csend és feketeség veszi körül. Boka halk léptekkel távolodott, amikor Nemecsek felült a kanapéról. Puha, kockás pléd hullott le a válláról az ölébe. 

\- Boka? - súgta a csendbe és sötétségbe. 

\- Aludj csak. 

\- Ne haragudj, hogy elaludtam, és hogy még mindig itt vagyok - kezdte zavartan, álomittas hangon. - Ha szeretnéd, ha zavarok, szívesen hazamegyek és... 

\- Aludj, Nemecsek! Jó éjt! 

Azzal Boka léptei elindultak a szobája felé, majd halkan kattant az ajtó. 

Nemecsek mosolyogva bújt vissza a pléd alá, és egyből elaludt. 

* 

Nemecsek ásítva nyújtózkodott Boka kanapéján, és közben ropogtak a csontjai. 

\- Jézusom, ez rémisztő - nyögte Boka, aki éppen akkor kortyolt bele a frissen főtt kávéba. 

\- Tudom, szegény apukám is mindig kikészült, ha ezt csináltam. Bocsánat, rossz szokás. 

Boka kihúzta a székét, és leült a konyhaasztalhoz. Nemecsek csatlakozott hozzá, közben arra gondolt, bárcsak lenne egy váltás inge a munkában. 

\- Igyál kávét! - bökött Boka fejével a polc felé, ahol a poharak sorakoztak. 

\- Á, nem, nem. Nagyon felpörget, elég egy pohár, és be sem tudom fogni, folyamatosan ömlik belőlem a szó, és veled általában már amúgy is... 

Nemecsek elpirult, és megpróbálkozott egy feltűnésmentes témaváltással. 

\- Hogy aludtál? 

\- Jól, és te? Nem volt kényelmetlen? 

\- Nem, aludtam, mint a bunda. De én amúgy is bárhol és bármikor tudok aludni. 

\- Például megfigyelés közben - somolygott Boka borostás arcával a kávéjába. 

\- Azt tényleg sajnálom - nyögte Nemecsek, és zavarában beletúrt a hajába. Bokáé is kócos volt, arcán még ott látszott a párna nyoma. Hallgattak.   
\- Nézd én... 

\- Köszönöm, hogy... 

Egyszerre kezdtek beszélni. Majd zavartan elhallgattak. 

\- Mondd te! - szólaltak meg újra, és ekkor kitört belőlük a nevetés.   
Boka szedte össze magát előbb. 

\- Köszönöm, hogy eljöttél tegnap. Jót tett nekem, sokkal jobban érzem magam. Azt hiszem, mégiscsak jó társak leszünk. És... gondolkodtam ezen az este, hogy talán mint a társam megérdemled, hogy tudd az igazat... Gerébről. 

Megfagyott köztük a levegő. Nemecsek látta Bokán az eltökéltséget, hogy márpedig ő most mesélni fog. Óvatosan bólintott, mire Boka folytatta. 

\- Geréb és én... ő volt az első társam. Pszichológiai tesztek sora jelezte, hogy a legjobb egyezést mutatjuk, amire az ügynökség létezése óta még sosem volt példa. Talán már ez is túl nagy terhet rakott ránk. Amint megkaptunk egy ügyet, árgus szemek figyelték, mit kezdünk vele. Az átlagos magánnyomozós ügyekkel sosem volt probléma, de aztán kaptunk egy titkos akciót. Drog és embercsempészet. Geréb beépült, sejtheted, túlságosan is jól sikerült neki és így... elárult, ha nem lövöm le, otthagytam volna a fogam. 

Nemecsek torka összeszorult, ahogy Bokát figyelte, akinek szomorúság ült az arcán, miközben a bögréje fülét bámulta. Nemecsek nehezen találta meg a megfelelő szavakat. 

\- Én... sajnálom. 

Boka bólintott, és Nemecsek csak remélni tudta, hogy nem is vár többet.   
\- Te mit szerettél volna mondani? 

\- Oh, csak hogy bocsánat, hogy rád törtem, és elfoglaltam a kanapédat. 

\- Nem zavart, már mondtam - Boka felállt az asztaltól, két gyors korty után a mosogatóba rakta a bögréjét.

\- Lezuhanyzok, aztán mehetsz te is, ha akarsz. 

Nemecsek bólintott. Fejében vágtáztak a gondolatok, így képtelen volt megszólalni.

**Author's Note:**

> Frissítés rapszodikusan, de igyekszem :)


End file.
